


got a way with the way you take me

by labanccity



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, whipped this up instead of doing my psych homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labanccity/pseuds/labanccity
Summary: He looks at the top of table to read the sticky note, in messy handwriting the words “had a great time last night :-) - m” staring back at him.Oh yeah. M.





	got a way with the way you take me

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I really didn't want to do my psych homework so I did this instead. also happy icy jersey day. go leafs go.
> 
> title from walls by all time low

It takes pressing snooze three times and his roommate Jack to finally wake Auston up. He stretches and blinks a couple of times at the blurry outline of his friend staring over him. The first thing he notices is the massive headache currently pounding away in his head. The sun is filtering in between the shitty blinds and Auston notices the clock says 8:45. 

 

“Dude I don’t know what happened last night after you left us,” Jack smirks, pointedly looking at the obvious empty space in Auston’s bed and a sticky note with scribbled message across it, “but we’re going to be late so get your lazy ass out of bed.” 

 

Auston groans. He forgot he had an early class and he really fucking regrets picking a nine am class for his first semester, especially now. He doesn’t know why he didn’t listen to everyone when they said it was going to be a bad idea. “Yeah yeah, I’ll be ready in five,” he calls back as Jack starts to make his way out of his room.  

 

He takes a moment to double check his surroundings; he’s not wearing any clothes, so he’s thankful Jack didn’t rip his sheets off in his attempt to wake him up, and there is infact a dent on the pillow next to him. He rummages around in his bedside drawer for some aspirin that he learned to keep on hand, before swallowing it dry. He looks at the top of table to read the sticky note, in messy handwriting the words “ _ had a great time last night :-) - m _ ” staring back at him. 

 

Oh yeah. M. 

 

Auston and a couple of his friends went to the bar last night, as a way to celebrate the start of a new school year (actually it was mostly to get trashed and forget about the crippling debt and work they were about to drown in for the next nine months). The bar was mostly filled with college kids, Auston himself only going there a couple times before. He recognized a few people he had classes with before when they walked in, and he gave them a courteous smile.

 

He looked around, surveying the scene and gets distracted by this one guy who was talking animatedly to the bartender. The guy looks a little shorter than him and his brown hair looks soft from behind. Jack noticed and nudged him towards the bar, “Just go talk to him bro,” and Auston thought, why the fuck not. Yeah he hooked up with a couple of people last year but they were always the ones to approach him.  He grabbed his drink and headed over. The guy turned around and the first thing Auston noticed was his blue eyes and any form of greeting died in his throat.  

 

“Hey man are you good?” the stranger asks him, cocking his head to the side. Auston coughs, trying to hide his embarrassment, “Yeah just, um, came to get a drink.” The guy looks down at Auston’s hands where he’s already holding a full drink and looks back up at Auston with an amused smile. 

“Thirsty huh?” he prods with a teasing smile. Auston lets out a small laugh, “I’m Auston, if you couldn’t already tell I don’t really do this.” The guy flashes him a dashing smile and Auston feels his knees go a little weak. He wets his lips with his tongue, noticing the stranger track the movement with his eyes. 

 

”Well Auston, it’s nice to meet you. Do you wanna dance?” The boy inquires, already swaying into his space. Auston glances back at his friends who are all staring at them intently, grinning obviously. 

 

They make easy conversation, Auston finding out that this guy is infact a student and is from Toronto. Auston doesn’t know why, but he feels like it’s incredibly easy to talk to him and felt like he’s known him for years. He was so alluring and Auston wanted all of it. After that, all Auston can remember was  _ a lot  _ of liquor and making out with this incredibly hot stranger in a dirty bathroom before suggesting they go back to his place. 

 

The guy must’ve felt bad and left, Auston didn’t even know his first name, now this guy knew where he lived. He rationalized that the campus was big and the odds of him ever seeing this guy again were probably very slim.

 

But Auston couldn’t shake the too big smile and shiny blue eyes ingrained into his brain. 

-

 

Auston gets dressed and brushes his teeth before putting on a beanie, not bothering to do his hair today. The advantages of having his own apartment off campus is not having to worry about sharing a bathroom with a bunch of other dudes. He’s satisfied with his look and walks into the small living room/kitchen and sees Jack on his phone, smiling at whatever is on his screen.

 

“Sexting Noah so early?” Auston teases and doesn't miss the way Jack’s face colors slightly. “Your mom actually,” Jack retorts with no heat behind it. 

“Whatever, let’s go,” Auston grabs his keys and his bag for his next two classes. 

  
  


   It’s only about a 10 minute walk to their campus but it’s too fucking cold for them not to drive. He drops Jack off and makes quick plans with him to grab lunch before their afternoon classes. He finds a parking space and sits in his car, not wanting to be too early. Auston doesn’t really know why he took psychology, it didn't have anything to do with his major but it seemed like a fun class. The professor was nice enough and he mentioned they would be getting a TA within the next couple of days. 

 

    Eventually he gets out and makes his way to the building and files into class, picking a seat in the back because nine am is just too early to study cognition. He’s looking down at his lecture notes from the previous day while his professor starts talking.

 

     “Okay everybody, settle in because I would like to introduce you to our new TA!” the professor starts way too enthusiastically for this time of the morning. Auston still isn’t really paying attention until the professor says the TA’s name. 

      “Everybody, this is Mitch. He will be joining our class and assisting me for the rest of the semester.” Auston’s head snaps up, there in the center of the lecture hall was the mysterious boy from last night. 

 

So M was for Mitch. 

 

Of course it was just Auston’s luck that the one guy he hooks up with happens to be his fucking TA. He looked even better than last night, albeit a little tired considering he must’ve left Auston’s place early to get ready. Upon hearing his name, he shifts and his notebook falls to the ground with a large noise, causing most of the people around him including Mitch to look right at him. 

Mitch’s eyes go wide when they meet Auston’s and Auston attempts to pull his beanie down to cover his reddening ears, while he clears his throat to pick up his notebook.

 

“Anyway,” his professor breezes over, not noticing the tension between the two and continues talking, “I’m going to let Mitch introduce himself for a little bit, then we’ll get on with today’s lecture.”

He moves out of the way to let Mitch, take the stage. Auston notices him twist his hands, getting the feeling that he wasn’t that prepared to do this. 

 

“Hey everybody, my name is Mitch Marner, I’m a junior here and my major is Sports Psychology. I grew up in Toronto and love the Maple Leafs.” 

 

As Mitch continued, Auston fidgeted in his seat. He already knew all of this about Mitch from last night and it felt less intimate now under fluorescent lights and in a room with ninety other people. He wasn’t paying attention to end of the Mitch’s speil and tuned back in when his professor started talking again. 

 

He felt Mitch’s eyes on him throughout the entire lecture and could not get comfortable, stealing glances at the clock, praying for time to go faster. He pulls out his phone slyly to text Jack.

 

**Auston** : dude the fuckin guy i hu w last night is my ta for psychology

 

**Jack** : LMFAOOO

 

**Auston** : it’s not funny idk what to do i feel awkward

 

**Jack** : maybe he can give you extra tutoring ;))

 

**Auston** : is this how you text noah. 

 

Auston decides that Jack is no help to this situation, because he never is and he puts his phone away before he can get a reply back. 

 

The class finally ends and Auston books it towards the door but not before hears Mitch calling his name. He turns around, kind of bashful and looks at Mitch who looks even better close up, in the daylight. Auston swallows and hopes nothing embarrassing comes out of his mouth. 

 

“So…” They both begin at the same time, giggling awkwardly before Auston saying, “You go.” Mitch looks around to see if there’s anyone else around before stepping closer to Auston. 

 

“Look I’m sorry I left this morning, I just got nervous I’ve never really hooked up with anyone before and I saw your schedule when I left and I knew I was going to be your TA and it just felt weird, but I did have a really good time.”

 

“You’ve never done this before? But youre so...charismatic. I haven't stopped thinking about you.” Mitch blushes and Auston thinks it’s the cutest thing in the world. 

 

“Can’t stop thinking about me eh? Guess that’s the old Mitch Marner charm.” Mitch’s attempt in a smirk ends poorly when Auston just starts laughing, leading Mitch to break out into giggles too. 

 

“Hey I don’t have another class for a while and there’s a new lunch place I’ve been dying to try,” Mitch asks shyly, looking down at his feet. Auston can’t help but smile, because he’s so fucking cute. He agrees and they walk to Auston’s car. 

 

They lose track of time and Mitch ends up skipping his next class, claiming it wasn’t important. Auston can’t remember a time he laughed so much. He drops Mitch off at his apartment which is surprisingly close to Auston’s. They exchange numbers and snapchats before Mitch reluctantly says he has to go inside. They both smile awkwardly before Mitch leans in and gives Auston a little kiss on the corner of the mouth before getting out of the car. 

 

Auston smiles his entire ride home, and makes it inside before seeing Jack with his arms crossed in the kitchen. 

 

“Thanks for showing up for lunch,” he drawls and fuck, Auston forgot they made plans. 

“Shit I’m so sorry, I was talking to Mitch and it got carried away,” he quickly tries to explain himself before looking at Jack’s annoyed facade break into a smile. 

“I kind of assumed something was going to happen when you told me.”

 

“You’re a dick,” Auston says while shoving Jack’s shoulder and he retaliates and they go back and forth until Auston’s phone buzzes and he stops to look down. 

 

“Wow, you’re already whipped.” Jack smirks.

 

Auston lets out an offended noise, “Am not…” he trails off, because he so is but it’s worth it to see the dorky texts Mitch sends. And for the first time Auston’s excited for the semester. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :-)
> 
>  
> 
> untagged: noah hanifin (mentioned)


End file.
